


3 Times He Wanted To Kiss Him - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times he wanted to kiss him, and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times He Wanted To Kiss Him - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

1.

Remmie was staying round Mitchell’s for the night, and they had already been up for hours playing various violent video games. Mitchell was beating Remmie pretty badly, and boy did Mitchell fucking know it. Every time a bullet found its way into the chest of Remmie’s character, his laughter filled the room. His lips curved, resembling a taut bow. Rem Dogg wanted nothing more than to shut Mitchell up, but every time he found himself leaning in, he mentally slapped himself and returned his focus to the game. 

2.

They were on their way back from a spontaneous evening trip to Nandos, and Mitchell was walking him home. They were talking about nothing important, and Rem Dogg often found himself zoning out as he stared at Mitchell. The glow from the street lights filtered through his blond hair, making it look almost white. He looked angelic, and Remmie found himself mentally singing the lyrics “Touched by an angel”

Ha, he wished. He forced himself to concentrate on what Mitchell was saying, but again found himself distracted by the sound of his voice. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement, causing Mitchell to look at him, confused. Remmie chickened out, and pretended that his arm was sore, stretching it a few times before carrying on, like everything was normal.

3\. 

Mitchell had pissed off the wrong bloke at school, and had got himself punched in the face. Rem Dogg had to pull him back so he wouldn’t retaliate, and shoved him towards the Form K classroom. Once they were in there, a dark purple bruise had already begun to form on Mitchell’s cheek. Anger bubbled up inside Remmie, and he wanted nothing more than to make that guy pay. But Mitchell was already joking around, unfazed. “Maybe I’ll get your mum to kiss it better!” he said, grinning.  
Remmie forced himself to smile back, and patted Mitchell on the cheek, causing Mitchell to wince while Remmie chuckled, though he really did want to kiss it better.

 

... And the one time he did.

 

1.

It was Christmas, and Mitchell and Remmie were heading to their next class, likely to be Yuletide themed, again. They glanced at the various Christmas decorations, rolling their eyes at the shoddy handmade paper snowflakes. As Remmie glanced up the corridor, he spotted a sprig of mistletoe. It was hanging above his locker, of all places, and he couldn’t help feeling that it was planned by someone. 

Probably Grayson having a laugh. He thought, shaking his head. However, he decided to make the most of the prank. He started wheeling off towards his locker, under the pretence that he had forgotten his book. Mitchell ambled over to his locker too, apparently happy for any excuse to miss a few minutes of English. As Remmie fumbled around in his locker, looking for the book he knew was at home, he heard Mitchell swear from behind him. 

“What?” said Remmie, looking round at him. Mitchell pointed upwards at the mistletoe. Rem Dogg laughed. “Looks like someone was trying to get lucky. Wasn’t you who put it up there, eh?”

To his surprise, Mitchell blushed a violent shade of red, not dissimilar to the red of Rem Dogg’s cap.

“Uh...” Mitchell mumbled, wringing his hands nervously “Well...” Rem Dogg’s face broke out into a wide smile. He grabbed Mitchell’s now slightly clammy hands, and pulled him down to his level. 

“Merry Christmas Mitchell.” Remmie said quietly, before finally pressing his lips to Mitchell’s.


End file.
